Rikki and her past
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Rikki tell her friends about her past that she has kept a secret for so long...


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

* * *

**Rikki and her past**

**Rikki Bennet is finally after all these years going to tell Cleo, Lewis, Bella and Emma something that only Zane and Abigail have known before.**

"So, let me first start by sayin' that I'm happy that everyone could be here today so I only have to do this once." says Rikki, her voice calm, mature and serious. "Okey, what I'm gonna tell you today is something that I've kept a secret for you all since day One. Hands in the air if you think I've been the sassy badass me that you know all my life."

Cleo, Lewis, Emma and Bella, all put their right hand in the air without any hesitation.

"I kinda knew you'd answer like that, but here's a big surprise. That's not really true. Once...long time ago, I was a meek sweet kid." says Rikki.

"You? Meek?" says Lewis, his jaw almost falling hard onto the floor in surprise. "Mrs 'Keep-Your-Distance-Or-I-punch-your-head-to-pieces' have been a meek one...? Are you serious, Rikki...?"

"Very." says Rikki. "When I was...ten years old, I think...all the other kids bullied me and made fun of me. I used to cry every day and dad had to spend hours to comfort me. Since my mom had already left us two years before, my dad was the only one I had to help me."

"When did you become the hardcore Rikki we've known all these years?" says Cleo.

"I'll get to that part soon, Cleo. My dad were never the classic parent that you can read about in those stupid 'How to raise a kid' books from the 40s so the only thing he could do was to try and teach me some of the things that he always used to make it in his life. In other words, being hard, egocentric, strong, sassy and cool." says Rikki. "At first I wasn't sure how I, at the time still a sweet little 10 years old could become that, but I started trying really hard and soon, day by day I became more and more like my dad."

"So your dad is the one who pretty much made you the woman we see here today?" says Bella.

"Guess you can say that. Anyway...when I was 13 my dad and me had once again for the seventh time since mom left us moved to a new place. By that time I had in every way embraced my new way of life and even though I knew it would leave me alone without a single little buddy I still became all hardcore. I thought it was better to be the chick with no friends than to open up to people and then have them hurt my feelings or take advantage of me for their own good." says Rikki.

"Keep goin'...please." says Emma. "Tell us more."

"Sure, Em! When kids wanted to sit with me at lunch in school I used to go all rude and sassy and tell them to fuck off or get lost and things like that." says Rikki.

"Didn't that sort of behaviour get you into trouble?" says Emma.

"Yes, but I learned to shut down my more soft and feminine emotions and not cry and simply be strong. I was sent to the principal's office over a hundred times, but I didn't cry one bit. Instead I just gave the principal a sassy snort and a confident 'fuck you' and then I just sat there while he was mad at me for being such a bad kid." says Rikki.

"So you just acted like you didn't care that you did bad stuff to other kids?" says Lewis.

"Exactly! The only time I was a good student was when our history-teacher took us on a field trip to an old mansion, outside town. All the other girls in the class thought it was very scary, some of them even began to cry, but not me. In my eyes that old dark gothic place was soo cool. That was my one good school-day before me and dad moved here to the Gold Coast." says Rikki.

"Did you think it was gonna be any different when you and your dad moved here?" says Cleo.

"Not really. I was happy that we were movin' to a town by the sea, since that was something I wanted to, but I didn't think I was gonna find friendship and love here. I thought it was gonna be just one more town with one more school where I was gonna be the rude and naughty chick." says Rikki.

"And how wrong you were, Rikki my friend." says Cleo. "Not only did you find your first real friends here, you also found your true love and now you and Zane have a very beautiful daughter."

"I wish I had known that when dad and I first came here all those years ago." says Rikki.

"Now you have an awesome life, Rikki. You have a husband, a daughter, good friends and a perfect job that give you a lot of money." says Emma. "You finally have happiness."

"Yes I do, thanks to all of you guys. A bitch like me couldn't ask for better friends. Thanks for makin' my life a big bag of sunshine." says Rikki with a smile.

"We're all happy that you've finally told us your true life-story, Rikki." says Cleo.

"Yes, very true. Rikki, we're happy that we now know about your past." says Emma.

"I agree." says Bella.

"Yeah, so do I." says Lewis.

"One last thing, people. Don't tell anybody about my past, okey? This is just between us." says Rikki with a sexy smirk.

"We promise, Rikki." says Emma, Bella, Cleo and Lewis.

"Thanks!" says Rikki.

**The End.**


End file.
